Talk:Autopilot
I just listened to Cry read this. Very awesome. :D Azure-Clarity (talk) 01:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't realise Cry had read this! :O This is pretty damned cool btw. A bit different, not TOO long, an interesting thread throughout the whole thing. Thoroughly enjoyed it. :3 WeegeeBored (talk) 13:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Very nice pasta, but I'm beginning to think there's something up with me that keeps me from being able to enjoy stories that depend on a shock ending. I knew the shock as soon as the author mentioned the smell, because otherwise why would they go on and on about the heat, but not mention dropping the daughter off? RandomPhysicsNerd (talk) 16:19, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Dead daughters and bad sons Plot: 10/10 A good plot that has its twists and turns and yet somehow manages to pull off a convincing shock ending at the end. Well done. Originality: 11/10 Possibly one of the most original pastas on this site. I've never seen a pasta delve this deep into the human mind. Excellent. Writing: 10/10 Convincing writing. The dialogue between the author and himself is convincing, and so is the final, shocking realization at the end. Ending: 11/10 Okay, the story was so good that I didn't look at the end like I usually do for long pastas, and when the end did come, it hit like a bus. I mean, literally. I did not see that coming. All the details silently piling up and finally revealing themselves in the end. Wow. 11/10 for this one, definitely. Overall Experience: 11/10 It's not a Scarypasta- it's a Creepypasta. It's meant to shock the reader. And I can say that this did it. And then some. Final score: 53/50 Truly magnificent. A work of art. You're tearing me apart, Lisa! 01:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "it hit like a bus. I mean, literally." Ahem. Literally? Really? WeegeeBored (talk) 13:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Score 8.2/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 19:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Damn Now that's some Picasso shit right there.Ifarted666 (talk) 03:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Holy shit that was some good pasta. 10/10 for sure. Definitely one of the most original ones I've ever stumbled across.KingGutter (talk) 17:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Great creepypasta author, actually changed some of stuff I think about.... Finalclaw OUT. (talk) 09:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow.. What a pasta. One of my favourites, for definite. It didn't exactly creep me out or 'scare' me, but damn, it gave me quite the shock at the very end. I couldn't get this pasta out of my mind for the whole day after reading it. A true masterpiece...we need more pastas like this! Zyranne (talk) 19:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Never forgetting my phone again very good dude, keep up the good work Sw1tCh1234 (talk) 00:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Mrcreepypasta read this! 10/10 Multithelord (talk) 15:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I love this pasta simply because It can shock you without the use of monsters, serial killers, or any kind of spirits. It manages to give you the creeps using something that is more terrifying. The human psyche.TheLongShadow (talk) 23:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC)